


Morrigaia

by BlindBibliophile



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Morrigan - Freeform, Paganism, tripartate goddess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10119896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlindBibliophile/pseuds/BlindBibliophile
Summary: A strange connection between the women in Harry's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My fiery pagan friend who is not on here. You know who you are!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+fiery+pagan+friend+who+is+not+on+here.+You+know+who+you+are%21).



> Pagan beliefs are to the best of my knowledge apart from one thing. Details at the end, because I don't do spoilers.
> 
> Also, I do not own these characters (blah, blah, blah, I am not worthy!) ... Not for profit. (Hope that appeases any lawyers present!)

Dear Minerva, 

Sorry to bother you, but Ginny has been having a series of dreams that are interrupting her sleep. All she can remember of them is a talking cow. But that’s not really why I’m writing to you. The real problem is that after the past one there was a single black feather, from the size probably from a crow, on her pillow. All the windows and doors were shut and locked and we have no idea how this could have happened. Neither does Hermione, and she suggested we ask you in case you had any ideas. 

Harry Potter 

  


Harry, 

Please could you let me know the date on which the feather appeared. 

Professor McGonangal 

  


-X- 

  


Harry glanced over at Ginny’s parents, unsure why they were there while they discussed her problems with Minerva, but he assumed the headmistress had her reasons for their presence. As if interrupting his thoughts, she started speaking. 

‘Thank you for coming. I have asked you all here because there is something that we share in common. Ginevra, Molly and I have all been plagued by strange dreams and on 1st May we all woke up to a raven feather in our bed.’ A raven not a crow? But, what did that matter? ‘Now please bear with me, as the rest of this is conjecture. I know that neither the Weasleys nor the Prewetts practice the old religion and Harry was raised by muggles so wouldn’t know either. The raven is the figure of a tripartite goddess of Ireland, known as the Morrigan. The equivalent in England is the mother goddess.’ 

Minerva went on to explain how the triple goddess of England involved the maiden, the mother and the crone, and rebirthed the Green king (whom she was also impregnated by) each year to ensure the continuation of the seasons. Whereas, the Morrigan was split into the goddess of war, the goddess of death and the goddess of rebirth. 

‘If not for the raven feathers, I would have assumed this was purely a manifestation of the mother goddess, or Gaia as she is sometimes known. This would not have been a worry, it would have resolved with time. However, to link her with the Morrigan, serious magic would have to be involved. These are two distinct entities from differing branches of the religion and should have nothing in common. As such, I am at a loss as to how they could have been combined. It would have taken very powerful magic.’ 

  


-X- 

  


It was Hermione who figured it out. She identified major magical event, then it was easy. The Battle of Hogwarts happened twenty years ago. At the time; Ginny was a maiden, Molly was a mother and Minerva was a crone. (She had blushed when stating this, but Minerva assured her that she knew the truth and it made sense, so no offence was taken. Especially as a crone was a wise woman in the old religion, not just the wizened old hag they had all thought.) At the same time, Ginny was not of age, representing new life or rebirth, Molly threw her daughter and others out of the way, accepting and representing death, and Minerva had mobilised the castle’s defences, representing war. This was all fine, but no-one knew how to resolve it. 

  


-X- 

  


‘Well, isn’t it obvious?’ 

Everyone looked at Luna. They had been discussing the predicament again, this time at the Burrow, but it was the first time she had been there. 

‘Isn’t what obvious?’ Hermione finally asked. 

‘Minerva experienced war. Molly experienced the death of those she loved. All that is needed know is Ginny to experience birth and the cycle will be complete once more. I would guess that’s why there was a delay before it started. To give time.’ 

‘So, it will all be over in seven months? Surely it can’t be that simple?’ Harry then noticed the shocked faces around him. ‘Sorry, Gin, that just slipped out. But we were going to tell them soon anyway.’ The last words were drowned out by a series of congratulations and some very loud weeping from Molly. 

  


-X- 

  


‘Well, it looks like Luna was right. James is a year old now and none of us have had any strange dreams since my third trimester.’ 

‘But, I suppose it could just have been that the wrackspurts are less interested after you’ve given birth!’ Ginny punched Harry in the arm. 

‘And what about my mother and Minerva?’ 

‘I’ve heard women get sympathetic pregnancy symptoms.’ And with that Harry ran.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any corruption of the pagan/wicca beliefs.  
> From my undersatnding, the Morrigan, composed of Badb, Macha and Nemain, represents war death and rebirth on the battlefield specifically, but also in more general terms.  
> With the triple goddess of English celtic (revived by wicca) beliefs I feel on more secure ground. Iam fairly sure I haven't miserepresented her.  
> Finally, Gaia is a Greek goddess who gave birht to the greek pantheon, after being impregnated by the titan Uranus, and as far as i am aware has nothing to do with celtic beliefs or mythology.  
> For that I am truly sorry, but I love the name and plead artistic licence.  
> if I hve anything wrong, please comment so I can correct my notes or amend the story.


End file.
